


Privacy

by Soulstoned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Keith finally gets a chance to watch the video Shiro made for him before he left for a long mission.





	Privacy

The worst thing about being in this part of space is the almost complete lack of communication with the rest of the universe. The dead zone might be of interest to the scientists he accompanied, but it is quickly becoming the bane of Keith's existence. It has been nearly a month with no end in sight for this mission, and he is starting to regret signing up for it. 

He pulls the data chip Shiro gave him before he left out of his pocket. He was told to wait and watch it alone, but alone time has been scarce on the base. Luckily most of the others have left for the day to go look at some fancy space junk or something, so he has a room to himself for once.

He inserts the chip into his laptop and smiles at the sight of Shiro’s face. A month is too long to be apart and there is still at least another month to go. “Hey Keith. At the time of this recording, you haven't left yet, but I already miss you. You’re going to want to pause the video here if you aren't alone, the rest is for your eyes only.”

Keith pauses the video and takes a moment to double check the lock on the door before pressing play again. The Shiro on the screen is now undressing and looking red-faced into the camera. “I've never recorded anything like this before,” he says as he reaches to adjust the camera “I hope I got the angle right. I doubt I will find the time for a second attempt between now and when you leave tomorrow,” Shiro says as he pulls off the last of his clothing. He is now fully naked as he backs up and positions himself on the edge of the bed. 

Keith's breath hitches as he scrambles out of his blade suit. He wasn’t expecting it to turn into this kind of video, but he isn't going to complain about it. He will need to make sure to return the favor next time one of them gets called into an extended mission. 

On the screen Shiro is slowly stroking his cock with his left hand. Keith mimics his movements as he feels the heat building within him. Shiro removes a bottle of lube from their bedside table and starts lubing up the fingers on his floating hand then leans back and looks at the camera as he slides one metal finger into his entrance. “I know how much you like to watch me get ready for you. I wish I could see you right now,” says Shiro.

Keith stifles a groan as he picks up the pace stroking his own cock, he isn't going to last like this, it has been far too long. 

On the screen Shiro is moaning as he slides in a second finger. That is no small feat when you take into consideration the size of his metal hand. Keith is going to watch this video every chance he gets for the rest of his time away from home, maybe for the rest of his life. Shiro slides his fingers out and looks back into the camera as he pulls a purple dildo from their bedside drawer and coats it in lube. “I am sure this will have nothing on you, but I needed something to uh...fill the void in your absence” Shiro grins at his own joke, and Keith can't help but smile back. 

Shiro leans back again and lines the dildo up with his hole using his floating hand to get the perfect angle. He slides it in taking a moment to adjust to the stretch as he strokes his hard cock with his left hand before beginning to thrust it in and out in time with his strokes. Keith matches the pace, wishing he was home again and imaging himself in the place of that toy, thrusting into Shiro. 

On the screen, Shiro is coming progressively more undone by the moment. A series of small sounds escapes his mouth as he thrusts into himself. “Oh Keith,” he practically moans. 

At the sound of his own name, Keith comes into his hand. He should pause the video and clean up, but he can't look away. Shiro’s movements are getting erratic and it doesn't take him long to follow. 

Shiro slowly slides the dildo out of himself and looks back into the camera with a blissed out expression. “I should clean this up before you get home tonight, but before I turn off the camera, I just want to say I love you, I miss you, and I will be waiting right here when you get back, probably eager to make up for lost time. Stay safe out there.”

The video ends and Keith removes the chip from his laptop and stores it in a secure location before cleaning up his mess and putting his blade suit back on. He is going to have to see if there is a way to speed this mission along


End file.
